Crafting
Crafting is the only way to obtain several nifty things, like awesome and destructive weapons, ammo, keys to weird places, and other stuff. Many of v/lancer's best items need to be crafted, or at the very least, its ammo needs to be. How the hell do i craft stuff?! Unlike in Minecraft, where you just lay crap on a weird table and magically get stuff for your sorry ass, you need Console's help to craft things, so that leaves singleplayer out of the question. To craft an object, you need the correct components to do so. Once you have them, use Console, and, depending on the object, write /bammo (Ammo and Keys), /bequip (for Equipment, like shields and armor) or /bwep (It should be obvious). All craftable items have an ID you must combine with the above commands, and can be seen by writing the above commands without a number while in outer space. For those who are amnesiac dumbasses, i will write a list of all the ID's for all of the commands here. What the fuck do i need to craft something? Well, if you want to know how to craft a specific thingy, you need its Recipe. Technically, you don't need a Recipe to craft an item, but really, would you bother to try and guess what is made of what?! Recipes drop from slain pirates, like Wormhole locations, cargo, and occasionally, guns. Of course like all cargo, if your ass is blown apart by a stray shot, you'll lose the recipe, so it would be best to write it up as well. To give help to those who can read, if barely, i'll write some of hte stuff. Command LIST!! (:p) * /bammo ''' (Ammo, Keys, other stuff) ** 0 Javelin Missile ** 1 Slingshot Missile ** 2 Catapult Missile ** 3 Lancer Missile ** 4 Cannonball Missile ** 5 Stalker Missile ** 6 Windstalker Missile ** 7 Moonstalker Missile ** 8 Sunstalker Missile ** 9 Firestalker Missile ** 10 Eraser Missile ** 11 Sweeper Missile ** 12 Neutralizer Missile ** 13 Paralyzer Missile ** 14 Starkiller Torpedo ** 15 Sunslayer Torpedo ** 16 Drone Mine ** 17 Wardog Mine ** 18 Tadpole Mine ** 19 Swatter Mine ** 20 Screamer Mine ** 21 Jury-rigged Starkiller Torpedo *** For the ammo, take 2 units of H-Fuel and 1 Starkiller Torpedo ** 22 Jury-rigged Sunslayer Torpedo *** For the ammo, take 2 units of H-Fuel and 1 Sunslayer Torpedo ** 23 Supreme Mortar Ammo *** For the ammo, take one Broski Gun Component, a Nuclear Device, and one Oil. ** 24 Ancient /v/lancer Key (Required to fight Rogunz) ** 25 Extreme Trading Passport (Required for ''EXTREME TRADING!!') *** You need some Neon, a Blood Diamond, and some Human Organs to craft it. ** 26 Nomadic Dyson Sphere Key ** 27 Disposable Time Machine (You start with this) ** 28 Liberty Naval Card ** 29 Bretonia Army ID *** You need 3 Hanover Alien Technology pieces, which are obtained by destroying the three Nomad structures in Hanover. ** 30 Kusari Army ID *** You need 3 Broken Jump Beacon Transmitters, which are obtained by destroying the three warp buoys in Tau-23, Sigma-13 and Kepler. ** 31 Rheinland Army ID ** 32 Turchynov Army ID * /bequip (Equipment, shields, armor, etc) ** 0 Champion Light Fighter Shield ** 1 Barrier Light Fighter Shield ** 2 Brigandine Light Fighter Shield ** 3 Champion Heavy Fighter Shield ** 4 Barrier Heavy Fighter Shield ** 5 Brigandine Heavy Fighter Shield ** 6 Champion Light Cruiser Shield ** 7 Barrier Light Cruiser Shield ** 8 Brigandine Light Cruiser Shield ** 9 Advanced Champion Light Fighter Shield ** 10 Advanced Barrier Light Fighter Shield ** 11 Advanced Brigandine Light Fighter Shield ** 12 Advanced Champion Heavy Fighter Shield ** 13 Advanced Barrier Heavy Fighter Shield ** 14 Advanced Brigandine Heavy Fighter Shield ** 15 Advanced Cruiser Shield ** 16 Advanced Molecular Cruiser Shield ** 17 Advanced Positron Cruiser Shield ** 18 Advanced Subspace Scanner *** Take 1 Futuristic Machinery, 1 Bioprocessor, and weld both to a Nanocapacitor. Finally, add an Optical Chip. ** 19 Advanced Hyperspatial Scanner *** Take 2 Futuristic Machineries and combine them with a Microprocessor, then combine the result with a Nanocapacitor. Rig an Optical Chip to a Hypergate Part and finally combine them all together. ** 20 Military Tractor Beam ** 21 Elite Tractor Beam ** 22 Advanced Artifact-Forged Armor ** 23 Spatial Dividend Armor *** Take one plate of Nintendium, and combine it with a Ship Hull Panel, a Manifold, and some Black Diamonds. ** 24 Matter Denying Armor * /bwep (GUN GUN GUN!!) ** 0 Jury-rigged Justice ** 1 Jury-rigged Lavablade ** 2 Jury-rigged Skyrail ** 3 Jury-rigged Ripper ** 4 Jury-rigged Scrambler ** 5 Jury-rigged Sunfury ** 6 Jury-rigged Stealthblade ** 7 Jury-rigged Starkiller Launcher ** 8 Jury-rigged Starkiller Launcher *** Take a normal Starkiller Torpedo Launcher, combine it with Counterfeit Software and Black Market Munitions, as well as 1 unit of H-Fuel. ** 9 Jury-rigged Sunslayer Launcher *** Take a normal Sunslayer Torpedo Launcher, combine it with Counterfeit Software and Black Market Munitions, as well as 1 unit of H-Fuel. ** 10 Hyperspace Node Projector ** 11 Particle Accelerator ** 12 Trent's Leathershot ** 13 Energy Webber ** 14 Supreme Mortar *** Take a smidgen of Darkon Gas, some Futuristic Machinery, and combine with a Black Diamond, a Nuclear Device, a Counterfeit Software, and one Ship Hull Panel. ** 15 Leather-Energy-Prism